Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In some cases, software applications allow access to other computer systems. For instance, a web browser may allow a user to retrieve information from another computer system such as a web server. Other applications may allow users to access services provided by distributed systems such as cloud computer systems. These applications may allow a user to log in to a cloud portal and access computing resources such as services or virtual machines. The user's identity may be validated initially, but it typically not validated thereafter. Moreover, once validated, a user's use of the cloud services or computational resources is not heavily monitored.